Futurospekcje
Futurospekcje '''to ''' scenami przyszłości. W pamiętnikach wampirów futurospekcje widzieliśmy w szóstym jak i w siódmym sezonie. Sezon 6 I'm Thinking Of You All The While Mystic Falls jest postrzegane po wydarzeniach z szóstego sezonu. Matt patroluje opustoszałe miasto, a Damon stoi na zegarze ratusza i odląda miasto. Sezon 7 Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Stefan otwiera drzwi magazynu gdzie stoją dwie trumny. Otwiera tą, w której znajduję się wysuszone ciało Damona. Młodszy Salvatore budzi brata za pomocą torebki z krwią. Następnie mężczyzn atakuje nieznajoma kobieta. Never Let Me Go Caroline jest producentem telewizyjnym programu informacyjnego w Dallas .Dowiadujemy się, że jest zaręczona. A następnie wraz ze swoim pracownikiem zostaje zaatakowana przez nieznaną osobę. Age of Innocence Stefan dzwoni do Tylera i mówi mu, że jego blizna znowu się otworzyła. Salvatore prosi go by ostrzegł Caroline. Następnie Stefan spala swój samochód. I Carry Your Heart With Me Alaric jest pokazany razem z jego dwoma córkami. Do jego Domu niespodziewanie przychodzi Damon. Rick jest widocznie zaniepokojony odwiedzinami starego przyjaciela. Live Through This Bonnie widzimy w grupie osób, gdzie czarownica opowiada o błędach, które zrobiła w przeszłości. Następnie idzie do swojego pokoju gdzie gdzie czekał na nią Enzo. Czarownica była zaskoczona jego odwiedzinami po czym wpada mu w ramiona całując go. Best Served Cold Dowiadujemy, się że to Alaric jest narzeczonym Caroline, a atak na nią ma związek ze Stefanem. Mommie Dearest Nieznana osoba zwabia Damona do studia nagraniowego. Po czym atakuje go. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Damon widzi swoja matkę, jednak okazuje się ona być halucynacją. Naprawdę była to nieznajoma łowczyni. Cold as Ice Stefan wraz z Valerie znajdują się w Chicago. Okazuję, się że ponownie są razem. Things We Lost in the Fire Matt ratuje uwięzioną Caroline. Okazuję się , że Matt pomaga łowczyni wampirów dojść do Stefana. Dowiadujemy, się że miał dziewczynę. Mężczyzna okazuję się być szorstki dla wampirzycy. Postcards from the Edge Stefan przyjeżdża do studia nagraniowego. Spotyka się tam z Mattem. Donovan udaje, że mu pomaga, lecz Matt wstrzykuje mu werbenę gdy ten się tego najmniej spodziewał. Okazuję, się Matt pomaga Raynie Cruz i oddaje w jej ręce Stefana. W zamian za to kobieta, mu że zniknie. This Woman’s Work Caroline wraz z swoimi córkami jedzie do samochodem. Gdy jedna z córek pyta się gdzie jadą, Caroline odpowiada, że do Nowego Orleanu, by odwiedzić przyjaciela mamy. Moonlight on the Bayou Caroline wraz z córkami przychodzą do baru, w który często odwiedzał Klaus. Barmanka mówi wampirzycy, że Klaus zaginął, i nikt nie widział i nie słyszał o nim od trzech lat. I Would for You Okazuję, się że Damon został otruty jadem wilkołaka. Rayna wyznaje Stefanowi, że nie chce go zabijać, i że nie zasłużył na to znamię. Kobieta mówi, mu że istnieje też plan B. Łowczyni zdradza wampirowi, że jest możliwość przełożenia blizny na inna osobę, która bardziej zasłużyła na to znamię czyli Damon. Stefan w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Rayna chce obrócić braci przeciwko sobie. Jednak okazuję, się że to był pomysł Damona = Kategoria:Wydarzenia